Unicorns
White horses with spiraling horns on their foreheads. Unicorns are exceptionally rare and some considered them extinct. They represent purity, and their horns purify. Unicorns grow three horns during their lifetime, rather like people have baby teeth and adult teeth. Unicorns have Avatars just like Dragons and some of the more powerful magical creatures. In the Series The name Unicorn is mentioned first in the first book with Seth making fun of Kendra only wanting to see a Unicorn but evidence of a Unicorn is first mentioned in the third book, Grip of the Shadow Plague although only the horn of a unicorn is mentioned, saying how it protects Grunhold from evil and darkness. In Secrets of the Dragon Sanctuary, the same unicorn horn as above must be obtained from the centaurs of Grunhold in order to open the gates of Wyrmroost, the Dragon preserve. However, it is not until the fifth and final book, Keys to the Demon Prison, that unicorns are actually involved within the story. Bracken is a Unicorn, as revealed when he told Seth when they were both inside the Dungeon at the Fifth Secret Preserve. It is also revealed that the Unicorn Horn held in revere by the Centaurs at Fablehaven is Bracken's First Horn and that the Font of Immortality, which has a Unicorn Horn as part of it, is Bracken's Third Horn. Towards the end of the fifth book, it is revealed that Bracken is the son of the Fairy Queen and King, both of who are also Unicorns like their son and not actual fairies. Description Horse Form In their horse form, unicorns resemble brilliant and beautiful white horses with a single, perfect, gleaming and spiraling white horn that sprouts from the center of their foreheads. Avatar Form In their Avatar form, unicorns look just like humans, but with less faults and more perfection. Bracken is said to have gleaming, shoulderlength, silver hair, silvery-blue eyes, and a smooth, flawless complexion. Even though he is very old in mortal years, he looks to just be a very handsome 18 year old male. Abilities With Horn Here is a list of the abilities shown by unicorns with their horns in the Fablehaven series. It is unknown but unicorns also may be able to use more wizard-like magic by using their horns as wands. Unicorns can likely do more than this but these are the only abilities displayed in the books. *healing *purifying *transforming their horns into weapons (like a sword) *making light from horn *keeping darkness at bay *enter Unicorn horse form (this requires the third horn of the Unicorn) Without Horn Here is a list of the abilities shown by unicorns without their horns in the Fablehaven series. Their power(s) are significantly lessened when they are without their horns but they can still manage some magic. Unicorns may be able to do more than this without their horns, but these are the only gifts demonstrated in the book by Bracken without his horn(s). *making small amount of light *very strong *creating long-distance, mental communication devices (he uses coins) *reading others' minds and intentions through physical touch Unicorn Horns All unicorn horns are nearly impossible to steal or take because they fill the theif with so much guilt that all they can do is return it. An exception to this guilt enchantment all unicorn horns have is a Shadow Charmer who is, to an extent, immune to all magical emotions. First Horn The first Horn of a Unicorn is the smallest and least powerful of the three horns. This horn is the first a unicorn grows. This horn is generally given away to someone or place as a gift. Bracken's first horn was given to the centaurs in Grunhold at Fablehaven by Patton Burgess. When Bracken discovered this, he took back his horn from the centaurs but provided them with enchantments to continue to keep darkness at bay. However, none of these enchantments were nearly as powerful or efficient as the First Horn had been. Second Horn The second horn is the middle horn. Once a unicorn loses its first horn, this new horn begins to grow in. This horn is more powerful than the first horn but not nearly as powerful as a Unicorn's third horn. Bracken uses his second horn for the majority of his magic in the fifth book, including turning it into a gleaming, white and silver sword. It is unknown if these abilities are unique to the second horn or if the other horns can also do these things, albeit with different levels of power. Third Horn The third horn is the largest and easily the most powerful of the three unicorn horns. It is the last horn a unicorn grows and it is the horn that enables Unicorns to retain or enter their Unicorn form. Without this horn, they are stuck in a human-like Avatar as Bracken displays in the fifth book. The reason Bracken is without his third horn, something most unicorns would not normally give up under any circumstances, is because he donated it to the Wizards who created the Demon Prison Zzyzx. This horn has the most powerful magic within it but when the wizards made it into the Font of Immortality, it is unknown if the Wizards used their own magical power to do this or if they relied on the horns own power to do this. Since the horn of Bracken was given up for the Font, he is technically stuck in his young, 18-year-old body forever. Category:Magical Creatures Category:Light creatures Category:Magic Category:Species